


I Can Be Your Dirty Trophy Wife

by Kittie



Category: Batman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s spent. His back is covered in faint scratches with a sheen of sweat that the artificial light causes to glisten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Dirty Trophy Wife

He’s spent. His back is covered in faint scratches with a sheen of sweat that the artificial light causes to glisten. There’s smears and smudges of heated fluids along his back. He’s not sure how those arrived there but he’s not one to question. There was most likely a tear in the protective bag that he needs to fix before too much of the fluid makes a mess on more than just his body. That should have worried him more than it honestly did.

Lifting himself, Jason’s muscles rippled under taunt, scarred flesh as he stretched. His hands were covered in the fluids that marred his back. He haphazardly wiped them across his thighs, patting them as he tried to remove as much of the sticky slickness as he could.

”You can stop admiring the view and come get your hands dirty.” Jason speaks, throwing a look over his shoulder as the slightly taller man slipped his way into the garage. Jason’s worse than Tony when it comes to living in the workroom. He has a cot in one corner that Jarvis can’t readily see.

It’s a spot Tony likes to take full advantage of when he’s covered in oil and grease. When the slide is as intoxicating as the smells and noises that fall and echo into the room. Especially knowing the room is sound proof and Pepper can’t walk in without both of their vocal clearance. Which she definitely wasn’t getting when they were so self absorbed in the slick, hard slide of grease covered filth dirtying the freshly cleaned.

Tony’s suits never lasted when Jason was involved. And that was the only reason he was never allowed in the Penthouse area. Pepper feared for Tony’s wardrobe.

Jokingly, Jason pressed his mouth against the side of Tony’s neck, their rocking in slickness the only noise readily audible.

”You’re 42. I’m 22,” He starts but before Tony can completely still he’s reaching up with grease covered hands and giving the man a nice black hand print on his face, “I can be your dirty little trophy wife.”

There was a shared laugh before it melts into drawn out moans.


End file.
